Talk:Jockey Splicer
Concept Art Just found this at a tumblr page: http://fuckyeahburialatsea.tumblr.com/tagged/concept%20art It shows some concept art for the Jockey Splicer and other splicer models from Burial at Se''a Episode 1 & 2. It really seems like concept art for me, not fan art or anything like that, the problem should be finding the actual source, but yeah, hope this was somewhat helpful... 04:08, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :I saw the characters' concept art two weeks ago on Robb Waters' portfolio, so they are legit. I remember the rest two from various artists at Irrational Games, however the burial at sea scene with the diving suits may probably not be a concept art from the game. The suits themselves don't fit the design of Rapture and its technologies. :I really like the concept for the Jockey, it reminds me of Simon Wales in ''BioShock 2. I hope they actually made this new Splicer into the game, as they haven't been any sight of him so far except for his blank 3D model. Also I wonder who made the new design for the Firemen, it doesn't seem to be Robb Waters though he did design most models for Infinite. :Pauolo (talk) 16:56, March 24, 2014 (UTC) How come they decided not to include the Jockey Splicer in the final DLC? --ZanyDragon (talk) 02:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) If you ask me, they really should've included it. Of course, with some tweaking, hacking or whatnot, we just might be able to get it in there. ZanyDragon (talk) 15:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Think the "Behind the Scenes" may have some bad info. I haven't seen anything like the Jockey in BSI's concept art. It seems to have been orginal to BaS. Now the basic concept was there with the Vigor Junky. But the Jockey looks very different than anything I can remember. Unlike the Frosty which clearly is close to its original source. sm --Solarmech (talk) 16:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :The Vigor Junkie had purple crystals on his body, just like Slate who overused Shock Jockey. I think it's relatively safe to say that Vigor Junkies and Jockey Splicers were mastering the same abilities, since they both have the same purple crystals deforming their bodies. Pauolo (talk) 16:58, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :If it helps: The pictures from Tumblr where taken from Robb Waters portfolio in the Burial at Sea section. :Shacob (talk) 17:10, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Think I didn't explain myself very well. There are several Vigor Junkie's that were created and not used, including a Shock Jockey version of Slate. What's wrong is saying that the Vigor Junkey Jockey from BaS concept became the Frosty is incorrect. The Frosty is VERY heavily based on another Vigor Junky that had ice blue crystals on him. (page 142 of the BSI Art Book). "a character model can be found in the game files, which was later reused first in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 for Frosty Splicers harnessing the power of Old Man Winter Plasmids." sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:49, December 1, 2014 (UTC)